


You Are the One I'm Fighting For.

by LeavingBonesExposed



Series: Completely Gay Band Oneshots [1]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Starbucks, You can see Matt and Eric if you squint, happy endings, mpreg because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavingBonesExposed/pseuds/LeavingBonesExposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike/Beau angst/fluff fic. Mike leaves, Beau doesn't know why.</p><p>Title Credit: Open Water by Blessthefall feat. Lights</p><p>I've written elsewhere, but this if the first fic I'm posting to AO3. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the One I'm Fighting For.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I previously stated, this is the first fanfic I'll be posting to AO3. I hope you all enjoy, and understand that I OWN PRETTY MUCH NONE OF THIS AND IF I DID I WOULD PROBABLY NOT BE WRITING RIGHT NOW OKAY.
> 
> I like to yell when I type, so if I write in all caps, forgive me.
> 
> I ACCEPT SLASH REQUESTS, YO. PLEASE SEND THEM IN. I'M DESPERATE LITTLE SHIT.
> 
> Any band that's not Walk the motherfucking Moon, One fucking Direction, or bands like NSYNC, Backstreet Boys, NKOTB, or 98 Degrees. BECAUSE NO. JUST, NO.
> 
> Also, any ship that applies to the aforementioned bands will not be accepted. NO.
> 
> If you don't like obscene amounts of homosexuality and swearing, turn the hell around right now and don't EVER come back. I'm warning you.
> 
> Current Music: Youth of the Nation by P.O.D. on FM 99, your Hampton Roads rock station.

Beau sighed, sinking down onto a chair in his living room. Things hadn't always been like this. No, the singer's home had been filled with love and laughter three years earlier. Then, Mike left. No explanation, nothing. Since then, Elliott, Eric, Jared, and Matt had been telling him that he needed to let go of the younger man, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Mike Frisby was the one for Beau, and he couldn't accept that Mike was gone.

"Beau? Are you alive in there?"

"Go away, Jared!"

"You and I both know I'm not going to that. Unlock this door!"

"No!"

"I will dump your coffee in the snow!"

"Starbucks?"

"No, it's bird shit. Of course it's Starbucks!"

"Fine." Beau muttered, unlocking his front door. Jared and Elliott walked inside, shutting the door behind them. "Coffee?"

"Coffee." Jared replied, handing Beau his drink. "We need to talk."

"Jared-"

"It's about Mike. Elliott and I saw him with a little girl who looked eerily similar to you."

"Holy shit. What if I got him pregnant, and he left because of that!?"

"You don't think...?"

"Yes, I do. He probably freaked out, thought I wouldn't want her, and ran as far as he could. But, I do want our child. I wish I could talk to him."

"There's a way."

"Really? Do tell."

"I'm kind-of giving him a ride to work..."

"I'm hiding in your backseat."

"Beau, you're a giant."

"Fine. I'll make my presence known."

"Good. Kid looked to be about 2, maybe three. You still have time left before she starts asking about why she doesn't have two parents."

"Fantastic. When are you picking him up?"

"I was supposed to leave about ten minutes ago."

"Jared, we have no time to waste! We need to go!"

"Got it, let's roll." Jared smiled. Soon, they found themselves speeding down the road to Mike's in an effort to get there faster. Apparently, the man had been living on the other side of L.A. the whole time they'd been broken up, and neither Jared nor Beau had known. "Mike! I'm here!"

"Coming!" Mike shouted as he walked out of the house. "Hey Jare...Oh hell no."

"He insisted. And really, you guys need to talk."

"We really do. Starting with why Jared and Elliott saw you with a little girl who looked like me. Is she my daughter?"

"I'm not going to lie and say Hayden's not, because she is."

"Why did you leave?"

"When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't think you would want a baby because I asked you if you wanted kids, and you said in the future, but not at that exact moment, and I got scared and ran."

"I promise you I wouldn't have left. I would have helped you raise her because I'm not a coward who leaves because he got someone pregnant. I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too." Mike smiled. Beau grabbed his hand, and the younger man didn't let go.

"Be mine again?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that just happened.
> 
> REQUEST, NO SMUT THOUGH, 'CAUSE I CAN'T WRITE IT.
> 
> FIGHT ME CARL


End file.
